The present invention relates to systems and methods for implementing security features into electronic systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to security systems and methods implemented in a client-server system utilizing biometrics.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical client-server system 100. Client-server systems typically include a client system 110 coupled to a server system 130 by a communication channel 120. The server system 130 may then be coupled to remote resources 140. For example, the server system may be coupled to remote resources over a network 150, such as a local area network, a wide area network, telecommunications network, or other types data communications networks. The remote resources may be additional server systems, data storage networks, or other types of data processing systems.
In the client-server system 100, a user will typically access resources on the server system 130 or remote resources 140 through the client system 110. However, one problem associated with client-server systems is that security on such systems can be difficult to implement effectively. For example, a particular user of a client system 110 may wish to carry out operations or transactions on the server system 130 or remote resources 140 in a secure environment. Traditional security systems for establishing a secure environment on a client-server system have either implemented security features solely into the server system 130 or solely into the client system 110. However, security systems implemented solely on the server system 130 have the disadvantage of being susceptible to hacking or other forms of electronic attack. Additionally, such systems require that security data be sent across a transmission medium which may result in degradation or distortion of the data, thereby leading to a reduction in the quality of the security data and a compromise of the integrity of the security system. On the other hand, security systems implemented solely on the client system 110 have the disadvantage of being constrained by the limited resources of the client system 110.
Therefore, what is needed is a more effective system and method for ensuring a secure environment for a user of a client-server system.